The Twin Bladed Shinigami: Bloopers
by animefreak1457
Summary: Welcome to the studio where all the characters from TBS have done enough damage to both the studio and the minds of the directors. Enjoy the funny entertainment and the scenes where it is labeled, Unstable.
1. Chapter 1

**All right everyone. I have this urge to make the bloopers about Twin Bladed Shinigam****i while reading a blooper from ****freakyanimegirl456**** She inspired me, and I just have to make this until the vacation.**** Until then, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor Tite Kubo's characters… except the characters I created.**

In the studio with a cameras in Karakura town, one… er… three directors were sitting in the middle.

"Hiya!" a young woman, wearing black pants, white shoes, an Ichigo sweater, and a black Jack Skeleton beanie, waves.

"I'm Animefreak. Nice for you to join up. Call me AF." She looks around with her brown eyes and combsher long black hair.

"This is where we are making the scene, The Twin Bladed Shinigami, but it's also where we had to take the bloopers. Don't ask me about the title. S.A.N. started the story. I'm the main director, but there are other two directors who are going to take over for the other scenes." She grabs the camera and drags it to two identical AF.

"The one who is wearing the grim reaper costume and hearing music through headphones is Cease to Exist, or C.T.E." C.T.E. flips off AF, and AF responds back while showing the other AF.

"The one who is wearing a white dress while drawing is Shy and Nice, or S.A.N." S.A.N. turned around and squeaks in surprise.

"We'll come back to my sanity and insanity side, but let me introduce you to the characters that ARE related." AF drags the camera to all the characters.

Two Karins, two Yuzus, two Heiwas, and two Natsus are playing soccer.

The young Karin is wearing her red and white t-shirt and navy blue shorts. The young Heiwa is wearing her yellow shirt and red shorts. The young Yuzu is wearing her yellow dress and green shorts underneath. The young Natsu is wearing a white shirt with a blue line across his chest and dark green shorts.

The older selves are wearing their Shinigami outfits.

"Hey! I know that you guys like to play soccer and wear your costumes, but this is a studio! Cut it out!" They all stop and look at AF.

"Are we shooting now?" The older Karin asks, and AF sighs.

"Not yet, but there's an interview first. We'll start off with the two Karin look alikes." The young Karin starts.

"Fine. My name is Karin Yuki Kurosaki, and the older me is actually my cousin, Karin Hikari Kurosaki."

"Wait! Whoa! Who named you two, Karin, even though you are cousins? And who gave you middle names?" AF asks, and the older Karin shrugs.

"Don't know." AF scoots back a bit.

"O-okay. How about the two Yuzus?" The older Yuzu scratchs her neck.

"Actually, we are also Yuzu Kurosaki and cousins, but Mai is my middle name. Izumi is my cousin's middle name. Older Karin and I are fraternal twins, and we have an older brother, Ichigo Kurosaki, and a sister-in-law, Rukia, but the younger kids are not. " AF didn't say anything and turns to the Kazeru twins.

"Same story?" The older twins nod while the younger non-twins look confused.

"My middle name's Nasake, and my little cousin's middle name is Akira." The older Heiwa said. The older Natsu rubs his neck.

"My middle name's Tsuyosa after our dad, and the younger me is Yuto." AF face-palms.

"Ugh… okay! We'll go to the characters behind them." The group turns around, and the older girls squeal.

"Toshiro-kun!" Karin glomps the white-haired man who wore the same outfit as Karin, except with a white haori over his outfit. The younger Karin rolls her eyes and mutters about puppy love.

"Shuuhei-kun!" Heiwa and the man with a tattoo of 69 on his face hug and kisswhile the young boy that looked like a younger version of the older man turns green with the younger Heiwa.

The young boy wears a black t-shirt and dark blue shorts. The older Natsu is glaring at the older man who is kissing his older sister, wishing something bad would happen to him.

"Natsu-kun!" Not too long, Natsu is glomped by his own girlfriend who had her hair into pig tails and wears the Karakura high school uniform. The young Natsu looks at both of them, wondering what just happened.

"Jinta-kun!" Yuzu hugs the red-haired young man who wore a white shirt with a red stripe across his chest and blue jeans. The young Yuzu is playing with the toy lion and dressing it up.

Crew members' jaws drop, especially the directors.

"Y-Y-Y-You guys…" AF stutters while pointing at the cast.

"Yeah? What?" Heiwa asks innocently while Shuuhei hugs her behind. AF turns around and mutters, "They're already dating, and people say that I'm mental." She shakes her head, gets the megaphone to her mouth, and yells.

"All right! We're going to start the scenes! Actors, take place! Everyone else, you know what to do! Yuzu Izumi Kurosaki, don't play around with that camera!"

**Scene One, Take one**

"All right. Yuzu, go yell out Karin's name." AF said.

"Gotcha!" Yuzu saluted and took a deep breath.

"BOSTAFU!" Everyone turned around to see a toy running away from the younger Yuzu.

"HELP ME, NEE-SAN!" The toy yelled.

"ACK! CUT! KON, SHUT UP AND LET YUZU PLAY WITH YOU!" Kon whimpered and Yuzu took Kon back to play.

**Take two**

"Okay. One more time." AF said. Yuzu took a deep breath and yelled.

"Karin-chan! We're going to be late! Hurry!" Multiples of thuds and crashes were heard above them. Everyone ran up to see what was going on, and they slammed the door open. They saw a sleeping Karin who sprawled on the wooden floor.

AF face-palmed.

"Cut."

**Take three**

"Karin-chan! We're going to be late! Hurry!" Older Karin yelled back

"Oka- AHH!!" Everyone ran up stairs and saw (1) Karin on the other side of the wall and (2) Toshiro beating up a crew member into a bloody pulp.

"What the-" C.T.E. asked.

"You idiot! That man is one of our employees, Toshiro! He was supposed to be there to take the scene!" AF yelled as the fighting stopped. Toshiro blinked.

"He is?"

"I know how protective you are around Karin and all, but-AAAHHH!! CUT!"

**Take four**

"Okay. Scene ready?" AF asked.

"Check." S.A.N. answered.

"Camera's ready?"

"Check." The crew members put thumbs up.

"Toshiro duct taped to the chair and tape on his mouth with Kon behind him?" Everyone looked at the young man who was struggling on the chair with the toy plushie behind him.

"Check." C.T.E. and Ichigo smiled as she rolled the duct tape on one finger. AF grinned.

"Alright. Action!"

"Karin-chan! We're going to be late! Hurry!" Yuzu yelled. AF signaled Isshin to go upstairs, and…

"OTOU-SAN! WHERE'S MY UNIFORM?!" The crew blinked and looked at the man who laughed nervously.

"Whoops… I forgot to get it out from the laundry."

**Scene ****Two, Take one**

"Okay, Heiwa. Throw this rock-like Styrofoam at Natsu's forehead. All right?" C.T.E. threw the rock-like to Heiwa's hand.

"All right." AF nodded.

"Action!" Heiwa threw the Styrofoam at Natsu's forehead.

"ITAI!" The group looked at the paining Natsu who held his forehead.

"That hurts?" AF asked, and Natsu shook his head.

"No, but she added power to that to make it like a rock." All heads turned to Heiwa who shrugged.

"What? He made Akira and Yuto cry." Many people who have protective instincts for their younger relatives glared at Natsu. He laughed… nervously.

**Take two**

"Action!" C.T.E. yelled, and Heiwa threw the Styrofoam at Karin's head.

"Hey!" Heiwa smirked.

"That's it!" The two girls were in a cat fight until AF and S.A.N. pulled them apart from each other.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Heiwa! Even if you like to annoy Karin, hit Natsu, not Karin!"

**Scene**** five****, Take one**

"Okay, Toshiro and Karin. The scene here is when Karin comes around and talks to you while watching the sunset. You know your lines?" S.A.N. asked, and the two nodded. S.A.N. sat down and yells action.

"Toshiro!" Toshiro didn't look up.

"What?"

"Sheesh. You need to relax. I won't hurt you." Karin sat beside Toshiro but ended up losing balance.

"Ah!"

"Karin!" Toshiro tried to grab her, but he ended up falling on her. S.A.N. and crew members blushed and looked away.

"Um… okay. Er… cut. It's cute, but it's not in the script."

**Take two**

"Action!" S.A.N. yelled.

"I'm just curious, and-"

"If this is about my brother needing something from my room, tell him that he has my permission and get it! Stop bugging me!" Everyone turned their heads to a blushing AF who had her cell phone in front of her face. AF blushed and backed off.

"Sorry! Cut!"

**Take three**

"One more time. Action!" S.A.N. yelled.

"Hai. Matsumoto Rangiku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and Mada-" Toshiro stopped.

"Who?" Karin asked while Toshiro continued to stare.

"What happened?"

"Nani?"

"What happened to you?" Karin touched her bandages and smiled.

"This is-" Toshiro hugged Karin who immediately blushed.

"T-Toshiro?" He kissed her forehead affectionately. Karin looked beside for help, but all the crew members, especially S.A.N., ran away, thinking that the two needed time alone. They also had to drag the enraged Ichigo away from the snuggling couple.

**Scene six, take one**

"Okay, okay. Here's the fighting scene where we get the dummies in. Natsu, you- PAY ATTENTION!!" Natsu turned around after talking to his girlfriend. C.T.E. face-palmed and takes in a deep breath.

"I will say this one more time. Natsu, you will turn around mock play around the dummies while we hold you up in the air with the cable. Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku will be watching and muttering about your so-called skills." C.T.E. jumped away from the scene and yelled.

"Action!"

"Come on you stupid Hollows! Show me your full power!" Natsu yelled as he "jumped" around the "hollows'" heads. On cue, everyone snickered and began laughing.

"Hey! You're the one who put this quote up!" Natsu yelled as he continued to jump on the Hollows' heads.

"C-cut!" C.T.E. snickered.

**Take two**

"Action!"

Natsu jumped on one of the Hollow's head and slipped, making him hang in midair. C.T.E face-palmed.

"Cut…"

**Take ****three**

"Action!"

Natsu jumped on the Hollows' heads while the Hollows were trying to get the boy.

"Nice reaction there guys! Try catching Natsu!" C.T.E. yelled through the megaphone until someone tapped on her shoulder.

"What?" C.T.E. snarled as the person paled.

"Um… those aren't the crew members. The machines broke down when Natsu smashed the chips on the heads." C.T.E. blinked.

"Wait… if those aren't the dummies…" C.T.E. grabbed her scythe and charged at the real Hollows.

"Get out of our studio!" The Hollows were scared shitless and ran.

"But we want to be in the show!" One yelled while C.T.E. swung her scythe psychotically.

"I don't care! I'm gonna reap your heads if you don't get out!" The Hollows scrammed out of the studio while C.T.E. was still chasing them out. Everyone shuddered.

"C.T.E. is that crazy?" Toshiro asked.

**Me: …**

**S.A.N.: …**

**Me: So that's where C.T.E. ran off.**

**S.A.N.: (sigh) More ****bloopers ****will come, so kick back and relax until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one of those days is like when you feel frustrated and all. Yeah.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

AF screams in frustration as she stomps on the ground. Ever since C.T.E. was chasing all Hollows out, the two other directors were stuck.The crew members watch from the sidelines as fire envelopes the girl… literally.

"Um…"

"Don't. Talk." S.A.N. sweat drops and grabs the camera.

"Okay. Now we'll go to the other characters." S.A.N. walks (trips, almost damages the camera, and bumps into other cameras) to the group of characters who are in normal clothes.

"Isshin-san! Tsuyosa-san! How's it like to be in this story, TBS?" The men grin.

"Great! We're hoping to see our children in action!" The two men later glare at each other.

"Gomen, Tsuyosa, but my children, especially Karin-chan, are the main characters in this story."

"Hai. Hai. However, my children are playing most of the important parts in the story, especially my darling little girl."

"Karin-chan is better."

"No, Heiwa-chan is the best!"

"Karin-chan is the main character!"

"Heiwa-chan is considered to be popular!" S.A.N. ignores the men's argument and goes to the man with slick black hair.

"A-Ano… Densetsu?" The man looks at the blushing S.A.N.

"Hm? Ah… hai. Well, I like my character to be the mysterious character, but many people considered mysterious characters not so mysterious." S.A.N. sweat drops.

"Um… okay. Er… Ichigo-san! Rukia-san! How's it like to be in another adventure together, again?" The orange-haired man and the raven-haired woman smile.

"It's all right." Rukia says.

"It's a good thing that we are having some slack. Being the main character is a lot of work." Ichigo sighed in relief. S.A.N. nods.

"Okay! We'll continue on the interview later. Since C.T.E. is still chasing the Hollows away, we'll start without her."

Cue the jumping for joy.

**Scene sixteen, take one.**

"Since we are taking a scene in the bus, we need to take this scene between Karin and Heiwa. Karin, look nervous. Heiwa, put your hand on her head like you are trying to reassure her. The other girls will talk like nothing happened. Ready?" AF explained.

"Yes, ma'am." All the girls said.

"Action!" The girls began to talk in excitement, and Karin looked nervous. Heiwa sighed and put her hand on Karin's head…

"Miss AF, have you seen a scarf for Byakuya? He said that he might misplace it around here." The designer said, and the girls screamed.

"BYAKUYA?!" AF paled.

"Oh crap. No! You are not supposed to do that! No! No! No!" The girls ran from their position to Byakuya's trailer. AF groaned.

"Cut…"

**Take two**

"Action!"

Heiwa sighed and put her hand on Karin's head, and Karin began to relax. Karin opened her mouth but closed it.

"Line?"

**Take three**

Heiwa put her hand on Karin's head, and Karin relaxed under her hand…

"Uh… AF?" Everyone turned their heads to the blushing S.A.N. AF groaned.

"What is it now?"

"We found C.T.E. She's actually in studio 14."

Silence.

"Wait here." AF get off the chair and runs out. It was silent until they heard something like…

**BOOM!**

**RATATATATATATATATATA!**

**CLANG! CLANG!**

"…" Later, the gates open to reveal a disheveled AF with much burns and blood, and an unconscious C.T.E. chained and dragged. AF smiled psychotically.

"I feel much better." Everyone shuddered.

**Scene ****thirty-one****, take one**

"Okay. Natsu and Yuzu, pretend that you are fighting against Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. You three, remember that you are preventing them from advancing further. Got that?"

"What's 'advancing,' AF?" Natsu asked the director, and AF face-palmed.

"God, just stick with what I said. Action!"

The guys pretended to fight, but Yumichika yelled out.

"Hold it!" AF fell off her seat and quickly stands up.

"All right! Cut! Yumichika, what's the problem?!" He sighed.

"My feathers are falling off from my face." Everyone fell down, and AF sighed.

"Fine. We'll fix it."

**Take two**

"And… action!" AF yelled, and the group fought: Natsu against Ikkaku and Yumichika, and…

"YUZU! RANGIKU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" AF yelled, and the crew winced at her tone of voice. S.A.N. looked around to find a note.

"Um… AF? Here's a note." AF snatched the note and read out loud.

" 'Gone to find the kids. They got lost… again. P.S. We took some people to find them.'" AF sighed.

"Cut…"

**Take three**

"Action!" Natsu and Yuzu were fighting against the group. The fighting continued until…

Sniff. Sniff.

The crew members, actors, and AF turned green and turned around to see a pot that has the ingredients blurred out. S.A.N. smiled.

"Anyone hungry?"

Everyone ran away.

**Take four**

"And… action!" S.A.N. yelled, and Yuzu looked up and clenched her fists.

"Because… I don't want that to happen again. I-"

"I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU, SCHOOLBOY! IF I HEAR ANOTHER OF YOUR SICK JOKES, I WILL TELL MOM ABOUT THIS!!" Everyone saw AF yelling at the cell phone again, and S.A.N. stood up, walked to AF, and put the megaphone next to her ear.

"STOP INTERUPTING THE SCENES, DAMMIT!" AF fell down, and S.A.N. turned to everyone who had their jaws dropped.

"Let's start over."

**Scene ****thirty-four, take one**

"Okay. Toshiro and Urahara, you two will fight against Karin, and she'll have a headache. All right?" The men nodded, and Karin nodded.

"Action!" Urahara and Toshiro charged, and Karin was about to defend until…

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!" Everyone covered their ears and turned to see the younger Karin with a foghorn on her hand.

"WHAT?!" AF yelled, but the young Karin blushed.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?"

Cue anime fall.

**Take two**

"And… action!" Karin continued to block the attacks from the two men, and she holds her head.

"Ow…" AF raises an eyebrow.

"It's not 'ow.' You're supposed to hiss in pain." The fighting stopped, and Karin shook her head.

"No, I have a headache already. Do you have aspirin?" The crew members groaned, and AF sighed.

"Alright. Cut, and someone give her asprin."

**Take three**

"Action!" The group was about to start fighting when… was it raining eggs?

"You, twerps! Get down here this instant!" AF yelled when she saw the five young kids dropping eggs from the pillars.

**Take four**

"Action!" AF said, and Karin pretended to have a headache. S.A.N. turned on the stereo for the voices for Karin's head.

"_I LIKE BIG BUTTS, AND I CANNOT LIE!_"

"WRONG ONE, S.A.N.!!" AF screeched, and the crew members fell down into a fetal position, muttering about being in their happy places.

**Take five**

"One more time… and action!" The fighting continues, and Toshiro pulled his sword back.

"KARIN-NEE!!" The three actors lost balance and fell on the ground, and AF slammed her sketchbook on her own head. The young Karin was there, standing behind the crew members, and S.A.N. walked to the little girl.

"Um… Karin? Is there something you need?"

"Have you seen Heiwa, older Heiwa?" S.A.N. looked around to find the older Heiwa, but she wasn't around.

"I'll go see if she is in the trailer." S.A.N. left, and AF sighed.

"Alright. Everyone, take a break." Everyone cheered and left, and S.A.N. came back with a blushing face. AF raised an eyebrow.

"Um… Karin? Heiwa's busy, so I think you should go do something else." The young Karin nodded and left, wondering why S.A.N. was red. AF looked at S.A.N. weirdly.

"Something happened to her?" S.A.N. nodded and whispered in AF's ear, making AF blush deep red. AF turned around and muttered, "My mind's scarred."

Only the directors knew what happened, and they wished that they didn't.

**Me: -.-**

**S.A.N.: She's resting now because... (flips medical board) her mind just got scarred by the infomation I gave her.**


End file.
